Alpha Ray (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly New Korbin | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Korbinite | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Oeming; Andrea Di Vito | First = Stormbreaker: The Saga of Beta Ray Bill #1 | HistoryText = Following the destruction of their galaxy by the Asgardian fire demon Surtur in order to forge his Twilight Sword (or "Sword of Doom"), the Korbinites who survived determined that they needed a guardian to protect them. Their Sheo-'re (scientists) created the automaton Alpha Ray, a bio-mechanical creature that ultimately proved too mentally unstable. The Sheo-‘re subdued Alpha Ray and placed its body within the first Meta-Orb, which preserved it. Believing that they needed a protector with a soul, the Korbinite scientists tested thousands of their finest men in search of the warrior they needed. Bill was the only test subject to survive the grueling physical and psychological tests, and was converted by bioengineering into a powerful cybernetic form rechristened "Beta Ray Bill". Years later, Galactus (or Ashta as the Korbinites knew him) attacked New Korbin, and with Beta Ray Bill away at the time – the priests recommended reactivating Alpha Ray. Their military general opposed this, recalling Alpha Ray’s dangerous flaws, but when Galactus wiped out their entire fleet, he conceded. Beta Ray Bill returned soon after, but the priests, jealous of Beta Ray Bill because some Korbinites had begun worshiping him, reprogrammed Alpha Ray to kill Bill. As Bill prepared to assault Galactus, Alpha Ray slammed into Bill from behind, ignoring Bill’s efforts to persuade him to unite against the threat to their people. Within a short time, however, Alpha Ray began to overheat. Nonetheless, he delayed Bill sufficiently for Galactus to blast them both. Alpha Ray was incapacitated, though Bill rallied and attacked Galactus. Bill was easily defeated by Galactus, who then consumed the Korbinite fleet. Stardust gained Galactus’ permission to hunt down and exterminate the remainder of the Korbinite fleet to destroy all remnants of their civilization to serve as an example of those who would resist Galactus. As he easily overpowered all he found, he came across the inert Alpha Ray. Stardust brought Alpha Ray back to Galactus to slay him in Galactus’ presence, but Galactus instructed him to stay his hand as Alpha Ray had fought against Beta Ray Bill, who had attacked Galactus and even cracked his armor. Galactus revived Alpha Ray and ordered him to find Stardust and Beta Ray Bill. When he arrived Stardust had opened a black hole hoping to send Beta Ray Bill into it, thus defeating him. But once opened Stardust accidentally released a cosmic demon Asteroth. Alpha Ray helped send it back into the black hole but he and Stardust were also sucked in. Astheroth then used the meta orb as a beacon to escape the black hole, leaving Stardust and Alpha Ray to be crushed in the black hole. Stardust later managed to escape due to her energy form but Alpha Ray was seemingly destroyed. Alpha Ray resurfaced alive when all heralds of Galactus were summoned to Asgard to inform All-Father Thor about the Black Winter and why Galactus fell on Asgard. | Powers = Alpha Ray was a bio-mechanical creature, though he apparently was lobotomized or otherwise treated so that he only followed orders. He could speak, but he couldn't be swayed from his programming by speech. Alpha Ray was superhumanly strong (Class 50-100) and durable; he was tough enough to go toe-to-toe with Beta Ray Bill, though Bill was not fighting with his full effort, and even then Alpha Ray began to overheat and would presumably be much less likely to breakdown. He could survive in a vacuum and fly at great speed (presumably sub-light speed). | Abilities = | Strength = Able to go toe-to-toe with Beta Ray Bill | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/alpharaybrb.htm }} Category:Korbinites